


Priscilla Offers Herself as Payment for Your Woes

by Dark_Turn_of_Mind



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls I
Genre: Aftercare, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cumshot, F/M, Fingering, Gentle Fdom, Impregnation, Kissing, Lore - Freeform, Makeup Sex, Monster Girl, Tailjob, Vaginal Sex, dragon girl, invisible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28244223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Turn_of_Mind/pseuds/Dark_Turn_of_Mind
Summary: All characters in this script are 18+
Relationships: Chosen Undead/Crossbreed Priscilla
Kudos: 18





	Priscilla Offers Herself as Payment for Your Woes

**Author's Note:**

> Pronunciation Guide:
> 
> Ariamis: Air-'E'-ah-məs
> 
> Formatting Key:
> 
> (Notes, guidelines, and vocal tones)
> 
> [Sounds]
> 
> {Optional SFX}
> 
> *Emphasis*
> 
> Hold the last audible vowel in words with a tilde (~) at the end.  
> Examples: and~ = aaaand // me~ = meeee // close~ = cloooose

(gentle, but authoritative tone)  
Who art thou? One of us, thou art not. If thou hast misstepped into this world, plunge down from the plank, and hurry home. If thou seekest I, thine desires shall be requited not.

(short pause)

Thou must returneth whence thou came. This land is peaceful, its inhabitants kind, but thou dost not belong. I beg of thee, plunge down from the plank, and hurry home.

(short pause)

(skeptical tone)  
Doth mine words fall on thine distrusting ears? Or dost thou care so little for thine own safety?

(short pause)

Tis not oft that I am met with such passionate distrust. And less oft still to be accused of a maligning tongue. Pray tell, what reason hath thee to doubt me so?

(short pause)

[soft gasp]

(irritated tone)  
These accusations--nay, these libelous charges--canst not be true. The children of Ariamis wouldst never behave in a manner so uncouth. Dost thou seriously expect me to believe such slanderous lies? That thou wast *attacked*--besieged, even?

[surprised gasp]

(somber tone)  
These marks . . . could it be? A defacement left by the harpies' claw.

[soft sigh]

I-I see . . . if the scars thou bearest art truly inflicted by the hand of my kinsfolk . . . then I must accept the charges. Forgive me, outsider. I-I had no idea the creatures of this land had fallen into such animus.

[long sigh]

It seems I have grown reclusive of late. My deepest regrets and sincerest apologies to thee for thy troubles. My name is Priscilla, and I am at thine service.

(warm tone)  
In fact, if thou art amenable, wilt thou allow me to pay recompense for the injuries sustained to thee?

(short pause)

I thank thee. Thou shalt not be disappointed. Now, if thou would not mind, please remove thine armor.

[soft chuckle]

No, thine ears do not deceive thee. Please, if thou wouldst be so kind, relieve thyself of thine attire. And worry not about the frigid air. I shall ensure thou art warm and comfortable whilst in my company.

{sound of armor being shed}

Yes, that will do nicely. Thou hath a pleasant form, outsider. Even in the bitter cold, thine erection stands taut. I can see wisps of steam emanating from thy loins in the moonlight.

[giggle]

Thine face grows red with apprehension. There there, outsider. Such trepidation is understandable, but unwarranted. Whilst thou art in *my* company, thine safety is absolute. I promise, no harm shall come to thee . . . or to thine impressive length. [chuckle]

Now, as thou canst plainly see, the grounds here art *covered* in snow. And though such adornment is no doubt beautiful, tis unfit for our purposes. As such, I shall remove my coat, and lay it flat for thee to lie upon.

{sound of clothes being shed}

[soft giggle]

(seductive tone)  
Gracious! Dost thou find my naked form *that* alluring? Thine throbbing stiffness--it twitches for me.

[soft sigh]

Please, outsider, take thine place on the soft, silken sheet I've lain for thee. Thou needst not stand a moment longer. Lay thyself down, and prepare for what joys may come tonight.

(short pause)

There~, now isn't that nice? To feel the light, fluffy furs from my coat stick to thine sweat-laden back? Dost thou feel thyself *melting* into its warm embrace? Feels so~ good, does it not?

Now, I'm just going to lay down beside thee. Feel my soft, velvety skin--my round, firm hips--my full, juicy breasts--feel them all *press* into the contour of thine supple frame. Tis good, is it not?

[soft giggle]

Thou art trembling in my embrace. Is it the cold or, perhaps . . . is thy member simply eager to feel the safe harbor of my *hot*, quivering loins?

A bit of both, I'd hazard to guess. [giggle]

(short pause)

Oh, what's this? It seems my fluffy tail is brushing up against thee. Tell me, outsider, wouldst thou like to feel its silken grip around thine aching hardness?

[moan of acknowledgement]

Then it shall be so. Lie back, my eager guest. Touch my hips, cup my supple breasts, and *feel* my grip as I stroke thy manhood.

[soft moan as you wrap your tail around his cock]

That's it, that's it. Dost thou feel it? [moan] Isn't it just divine? The soft tufts of fur tracing thine length, the gentle squeeze as it coils thy pulsing shaft, that subtle tickle as the tip flicks thine head.

[moan and breathe sensually as you stroke him]

This . . . this isn't sex, outsider. [soft chuckle] That comes later. This is simply a service--*my* flesh coaxing thee to a near and certain climax. Prepare thyself. I shall *pull* the very essence from thine depths.

[continued moaning]

[surprised gasp]

(excited tone)  
Thou hast . . . latched onto my tender nipple! Thou art--[moan]--nursing like a swaddled babe. [shuddering moan] And if thou thought I'd pay no mind to the digit thou'st sunken into my aching slit--[sensual, giggling moan]--thou art sadly mistaken.

[excited gasps and moans as he fingers you]

We art entwined in the bonds of love. [whimper] Our bodies ache for one another. Please, outsider, press thine lips to mine. Let me taste the nectar thou'st pulled from my tit.

[long passionate kiss; intermittent moaning]

[gasp as you break the kiss]

Thou art nearing the peak, art thou not? I can feel thy seed churning within thee. [moan] Just as my own aching womanhood begs for a hearty release.

[continued kissing and moaning]

Let us climax in each other's arms! Let a rushing river of love burst from our loins onto our writing bodies! Thou shalt glaze me, and I thee! Please, do not hold back. Let it happen. Let it flow!

[improv orgasm; timed gasps to coincide with each spurt from his cock]

(exhausted tone)  
Oh, my dear outsider. Look what thou'st done! Thou hast made a mess of thee *and* of me. [giggle] *And* my soft coat as well. [long soft sigh] And the way I squirted . . . I suppose I bear some burden for the mess, myself.

[long gentle kiss]

Canst thou see what thou'st done to my tail? [giggle] Tis sticky and *dripping* with thy potent seed. I shall have to wash it when our affairs here are in proper order. [kiss]

[surprised gasp]

(surprised tone)  
By the grace of Ariamis! Thou art *still* hard! Such virility! I expected nothing less from thee.

[moaning kiss]

Take thyself on thine back. I wish to ride thee to a second, and decisive climax.

(short pause)

(seductive tone)  
Now, be still. Allow thyself to sink into my fertile passage.

[long sensual moan as you sink down on him]

Yes! Finally, we've become one . . . as father Ariamis intended! Tis--[moan]--tis glorious!

[frantic panting and moaning as you ride him]

D-don't be passive, outsider. Thrust into me! Buck thine powerful hips up into my dripping tightness! Maketh a mess of me! Ravage my innocence, and turn me into a wailing whore! Let this whole painted world hear my whorish moans!

[intensified moaning as he begins to time his thrusts with your movements]

My goodness! Thine raging hardness is *hammering* my fertile womb! Thou art truly a creature worthy of my passion. Keep thrusting! Don't stop! Grip my waist with those big, powerful hands, and use me for thine own release!

[continued moaning]

[shocked gasp]

(frantic tone)  
What art thou doing?! M-my tail?! Thou art *pulling* my tail! P-please, no--tis sensitive . . . Oh my gracious! Oh my lord! I--I'm . . .

[sharp cry of ecstasy]

Thou hath--what is it? Is something the matter?

(short pause)

(reassuring tone)  
Oh! Do not be frightened--tis alright. My body has--[groan]--it seems in my state of heightened pleasure . . . my body hath become invisible. Shhhhh. Relax, my dear outsider. Tis naught but a trick of the light. It will pass in due time, rest assured.

[soft moans as you grind your hips into him]

Besides . . . in this form--[giggle]--thou canst see thine steadfast length standing erect in the moonlight. [sigh] Isn't it beautiful? Tis a strange thing--to see thyself coaxed by naught but the cool air around thee.

And stranger still to see it spurt so vigorously when thou reachest thy nearing climax. [soft moan] Be still, my love. I shall make it a reality in just a few fleeting moments.

[intensifying moans and groans as you ride him faster]

(passionate tone)  
Thou art reaching a dangerous point now! Thine hardness has begun to spasm inside me! I--I can see it dancing beneath me as I ride thee to fruition!

[desperate moaning as you near climax]

Let thyself cum! Let thy vast stores of virile seed shoot forth from thine loins! I shall receive it willingly, and respond in kind with a vigorous spurt of mine own! Our love shall flow throughout the land! Let it flow, my love! Let go, and paint the skies *white* with cum! Release thyself for me!

[improv orgasm]

Thou art *filling* me with nay a sign of restraint! Such powerful spurts! Look, canst thou see?! Thine fertile seed is swirling and pooling above thine quivering length! Oh, how it hangs and shimmers in the starlit sky! A white orb of thine passion, pulsing and squelching within my very core!

[heavy breathing as you come down]

(exhausted tone)  
Yes . . . yes . . . tis . . . tis done. [long satisfied sigh] My skin becomes opaque once more, and thine erection has begun to subside. [soft kiss] And my body melts in thine arms. Take hold of me, my love. Let me rest in thine embrace.

[long gentle kiss; soft happy moans]

Thou hath shared the medium of life with me. [kiss] Mayst thine seed taketh hold, a child shall grow within me. [giggling kiss] I shall be forever grateful for what thou'st done to me this evening.

[continued kissing]

Rest easy now, my newfound lover. [kiss] For on this night, we have forged a timeless bond--one that shall never be challenged or withdrawn. [kiss] Thou hast marked me with thine scent, and I thee. No longer shall the creatures of this painted world treat thee with hostility.

[long gentle kiss]

For thou art one of us now . . . a child of Ariamis. What fun shall we have . . . thee and me . . . forever.


End file.
